1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a head for a drum or similar musical instrument which provides a playing surface having an improved response for the use of brushes and the like as well as improved sound. More specifically, the laminated head of the present invention comprises a synthetic fabric material having random fiber orientation which is laminated to a synthetic plastic sheet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of heads for drums and similar musical instruments have long been known in the art. Initially, heads were manufactured from natural skins, such as calfskin, or were woven from natural fibers, such as cotton. More recently, heads have been manufactured from various synthetic materials in efforts to overcome problems, such as moisture and temperature sensitivity, which are inherent in heads manufactured from natural materials. However, synthetic plastic materials typically have playing surfaces which are too slippery for brushes or the like, and thus are limited in their use.
Moreover, a further problem encountered in the art in the use of conventional heads is the tendency of heads employing ployester films to deform in the playing area as a result of a drumstick or similar instrument striking the surface and thereby elongating, or stretching, the polyester film. Thus, over a period of time, dents form in the playing area and these head gradually lose their tonal quality.
Also well known in the art are heads manufactured from natural or synthetic woven fabrics which are sprayed or coated on one or both sides with an adhesive or similar resin composition, as well as laminated drumheads employing woven fabric materials and an adhesive resin composition in the lamination process. See, for example, Criscuolo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,296; Elzas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,309; Logan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,050; and Heybeck, U.S. Pat. No. 729,936. In particular, a paint coating has been applied to conventional synthetic heads to provide a brushing surface, but the paint gradually wears away through use as a result of its low wearing ability. In addition, since woven fabrics contain orientated fibers they present a uniform surface having a regular series of "bumps", or slight projections and depressions, which cause a brush to vibrate and to produce an undesirable high frequency tone or "whistle".
An examination of the prior art therefore discloses the need for a head for a drum or similar musical instrument having a playing surface which provides improved response when used with brushes or the like, as well as an improved sound.